


Unwanted and Unwarranted Accusations

by Obsessedwithfanfiction



Series: TSD universe [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Aaron didn't sign up for this shit, Aaron signed up for cuddles with Katelyn, same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessedwithfanfiction/pseuds/Obsessedwithfanfiction
Summary: A picture of Andrew and Neil holding hands in a cafe goes viral. Except the media seems to think the other Minyard is Neil's boyfriend. Aaron is Not Here For This.





	1. Aaron is accused of dating Neil fucking Josten

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble. Set in the same universe as The Sam Diaries but makes sense without it.

Aaron Minyard had watched every single one of his brother’s pro games on the television, bar one which he watched from the stands. He insisted that he only watched them when he had nothing else on, and Katelyn kindly didn’t comment on how he never arranged anything on one of Andrew’s game nights, and how their date night was always midweek during the Exy season. She also never mentioned the time she’d come home early from a shift to find Aaron gripping his phone with white knuckles, his eyes glued on the screen where Andrew was being taken off the court in a stretcher after a reckless foul on the goalie by a member of the opposing team, annoyed that Andrew had completely shut down the goal for the entire game. It was quite possibly the longest conversation he’d ever had with Neil, over the phone that night, and that Aaron had bothered to say ‘thanks Neil’ before he hung up was also never to be mentioned.

Once or twice during Andrew’s career the most adventurous members of the press had tracked down Aaron to ask him about recent developments, most of which he completely shut down with monosyllabic answers. On the subject of the ever popular Minyard/Josten rivalry that had sprung from the angry Russian Andrew and Neil liked to spout at each other whenever they played on the same court and the other Ex-Foxes' sly comments, Aaron had only said 'the issue was personal'. He got a call from Andrew that was just five minutes of silence for that, but the way Nicky had cracked up next to him had been worth it.

The inevitable happened the year Andrew and Neil both got offers for Court (Aaron wondered quietly how much of that coincidence was Kevin’s efforts) in that some excited Exy fan took a selfie in front of the café where Neil and Andrew were sat oblivious in the front window, and accidentally managed to capture the two holding hands across the table. Nicky spent a good ten minutes on the phone nattering to him about it despite Aaron saying repeatedly that he didn’t care as he flicked to the Exy channel he occasionally frequented.

Aaron only realised the choked noise came from him when Nicky asked him for the third time if he was ok. The news report, headlined ‘The Minyard/Josten rivalry; in-law issues?’ was detailing the latest and most popular theory behind the photograph; that it was Aaron and Neil in that photo, and Andrew _disapproved of their relationship_. Aaron spent several shocked seconds blinking at the screen as Nicky became increasingly frantic over the phone, wondering how Neil Josten was _still_ managing to ruin his life.

It clearly wasn’t him! He didn’t wear armbands or all black and why on earth would he be states away from his home just to see Neil in some random café? The TV continued to crow how romantic it was that Aaron was going against his brother’s homophobia (here Aaron began to laugh, scaring Nicky even more) to see his boyfriend. He hung up on Nicky and immediately called Katelyn, leaving her a message when it went straight to voicemail; the cons of both being Doctors he supposed.

Next he grabbed his keys and wallet and almost ran out of his house, hoping for once that the Exy world was still as crazy as it had been when he left it. He didn’t have to wait long on the main street in his town; he saw the excited reporter from a mile away clock him and hurry over with his cameraman. Aaron was vaguely aware that he was still in his pyjama trousers but the famous Minyard scowl was enough to stop the reporter mentioning it. He snapped his fingers at the cameraman when he was close enough and glared directly into the camera, the glare only increasing in venom when the cameraman had to lower the camera to centre him in the view.

“This rolling?” He bit out. The reporter nodded, almost vibrating with questions but Aaron ignored him. “I am _straight_ and engaged to my fiancée _Katelyn_ , why the _fuck_ would I date someone as idiotic as _Neil fucking Josten_ and if you _had_ two brain cells to provoke a synaptic response you’d know that’s clearly _Andrew_ in the photo you absolute morons.”

Without another word to the flabbergasted reporter Aaron stalked into the jewellers across the street to buy a ring with the remains of his dignity, hoping he’d reach Katelyn before that report did.


	2. Aaron is accused by himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little prelude to what's going to happen in the next Sam Diaries chapter, so keep your eyes open! Can also be read without TSD though. (Takes place between chapters 6 and 12 of TSD). I'm just really here for some Nicky/Aaron friendship ok

Aaron has been skyping his cousin for half an hour now, and Nicky still hasn’t revealed whatever it is that made him so ansty to call in the first place. Nicky’s always a dramatic little shit ( _careful who you call “little” sweetheart_ Katelyn’s voice rings in his head) but his phone had practically been exploding with messages when he’d got back from his shift that night. 

Either he’s had a fight with Erik (unlikely, their last one had only been a week ago and they usually stay in even more over-the-top disgustingly-affectionate make-up stage for at least two weeks) or he’s upset with Aaron. Maybe he hasn’t revealed the reason yet because he doesn’t think Aaron knows him well enough to notice something’s wrong. The thought makes Aaron sick to his stomach. Before he can confront him, the door to his apartment opens to reveal a very tired Katelyn, who doesn’t offer a greeting before she simply strides forward and pitches over the arm of the sofa to collapse face-first into the cushions. 

“Katelyn! My favourite cheerleader. How are you doing?” Katelyn raises an arm and waves weakly at the camera, but doesn’t take her face out of the cushion. (Aaron wonders if Katelyn understood anything other than her name considering his cousin forgot to slip back into English. Honestly, the German is causing even Aaron a headache at this point in the evening.) Aaron strokes a hand through her hair with a fond smile and Nicky coos. “Erik! Erik! Come here my cousin is showing affection!” 

“Andrew?!” Comes an incredulous shout from off-screen and Nicky falls about laughing. 

“No, I don’t have a death wish!” 

“I could also kill you Nicky.” Aaron asserts grumpily. 

“Ha!” Nicky shouts, pointing at him through the screen. “No you can’t; you took an oath as a doctor!” He says triumphantly. Aaron raises an eyebrow. 

“That only means I won’t be the one pulling the trigger.” 

“Hiring Andrew to kill me is low even for you.” Nicky teases. Aaron isn’t very comfortable with the topic anymore. There’s the phantom weight of a racquet in his hands and a gut clench of fear so strong he feels his stomach flip. He’s about to abruptly change the topic when he remembers a quiet room with one couch, too many perfectly arranged glass statues and an unbroken toxic bond being taken apart so that hopefully it’ll be put back together better. 

“This topic is making me uncomfortable Nicky. Can we change it?” Aaron says calmly and Nicky blinks a few times, emotions passing rapidly over his face. Confusion, then horror, then apology and finally quietly pleased that Aaron confided in him. 

“Sure. You got any plans coming up?” Nicky says, easily. Aaron shares a small smile. 

“I wanted to talk to you about that actually, but I’d like to tell you in person. I was wondering if you’re free towards the end of October at all? Me and Katelyn could come and see you guys.” Something flashes across Nicky’s face that he doesn't quite catch due to the terrible performance of Skype. 

“Oooh sounds exciting. I don’t think we have anything major on apart from the work Halloween party that you now have to attend.” 

“It’s a costume party isn’t it?” 

“Yup.” Aaron sighs, glancing at Katelyn and noticing she's fallen asleep under his hands stroking through her hair. Even after all these years, his heart stutters at the realisation that she trusts these hands, these hands that had been self-taught how to be gentle, these hands that had only seen how to hurt, these hands that he still thought shook sometimes with imagined withdrawals, she trusts _him_ enough that she’d fall asleep here. 

“The things I do for you.” He agrees eventually. Erik walks into the room behind Nicky and bends down to lean his head against Nicky’s shoulder, staring at Aaron critically, but with more softness on his face than he usually reserves for Aaron. Aaron and Andrew shutting Nicky down and hating themselves and each other during high school and the early years of university had worn on Nicky more than he’d ever admit. While Nicky was not without his own share of faults, Aaron couldn’t help feeling like the selfish one of the three of them. Nicky had put his future on hold to keep them out of Luther’s house, and Andrew… What Andrew had put up with to keep Aaron safe before Aaron had even met him still made Aaron feel like putting a fist through a wall, or a racquet into someone’s skull. And what had Aaron done? He was useless, worthless, broken, nothing-

“Don’t do that.” Nicky’s voice chides softly. Aaron looks up, blinks. Nicky and Erik are both looking concerned. “I know you’re putting yourself down in your head. Don’t.” Aaron clears his throat. 

“Right. I’d better get Katelyn into bed, I’ll text you dates tomorrow yeah?” Nicky’s smile is back, as wide and infectious as always. 

“ _Finally_ , poor girl is going to have a crick in her neck tomorrow. You always make these conversations go on and _on_ with your _endless_ chattering-” Aaron shuts the laptop screen with a hint of a smile on his face, pushing that and the table quietly away so that he has enough room to pick Katelyn up and carry her easily into their room, long limbs and all. 

Katelyn sleepily presses her face into his neck and inhales. Soft lips press against his collarbone and Aaron almost trips over. “Sweetheart.” Katelyn murmurs and Aaron shivers. 

“Schatz.” He replies, because he can’t switch off the German gear his head has got into when he’s this tired. He sets her down on the bed and tugs off her work uniform with gentle coaxing and soft kisses, and then curls up with her, her warm squishy thighs and strong arms wrapping him up from behind into a cocoon of home. He turns his head to kiss her shoulder and she wriggles closer. He’s asleep before he makes the conscious decision to do so, drifting off to safety and kind dreams.


End file.
